Juego de miradas
by Lily Simpson
Summary: Lorcan mira a Lily y Lily mira a Lorcan... siempre es así, siempre el mismo juego de miradas, más ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el siguiente paso. James, Lysander y todos están cansados de esa situación y buscaran la manera para remediarlo y juntar de una buena vez a ese par de tortolitos. [Regalo para Nicole Cold]


**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2016" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

 **Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK._

 _Este fic es muy especial para mí, porque va dedicado para mi querida Amiga Invisible: Nicole Cold, quien fue la primera persona que me dejó un Review y que sin saberlo, me dio las fuerzas y los ánimos que necesitaba para seguir adelante en este mundo siempre tan cambiante del Fanfiction. Te lo dedico con todo mi cariño y no solo porque eres mi amiga invisible, sino porque sé que ayer fue tu cumpleaños. Así que tómalo como un regalo un poco atrasado de mi parte :DD_

 _Espero que te guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo:_

* * *

 **I**

 **Juego de miradas**

 _Lorcan mira a Lily y_

 _Lily mira a Lorcan._

 _Él mira sus ojos castaños como las nueces._

 _Ella mira sus labios gruesos y carnosos._

 _Él mira su pelo escarlata, del mismo color que el fuego._

 _Ella mira sus ojos zarcos, tranquilos y serenos como el mar cuando está en calma._

 _Él ve sus labios rojos, rojos como el carmín y delicados como una flor._

 _Ella ve su pelo rubio y ensortijado que brilla como los primeros rayos del Sol._

 _Él mira sus pecas que salpican su rostro y que lo adornan como si fueran cientos de pequeñas estrellas._

Siempre es así, siempre es el mismo juego de miradas, siempre en el mismo orden, siempre igual. Fingen que no se miran, fingen que solo estudian y que cuando sus miradas se conectan, es solo por coincidencia. Pero no pueden engañar a quienes los rodean, porque todos saben la avalancha de sentimientos que se esconde detrás de sus miradas, todos saben el secreto y el anhelo que ambos intentan ocultar tras esa fachada de amistad que tanto se han esforzado en crear por el miedo tan grande que sienten de ser rechazados el uno por el otro.

Se miran y aunque ninguno dice nada, tampoco es necesario, porque sus ojos lo dicen todo, solo son ellos los que no se dan cuenta, porque lo que son los demás, hace mucho que lo saben.

* * *

 **II**

 **Lo que todos saben**

 _(Ginny)_

Ginny lo supo desde aquella tarde, hace ya algunos años, cuando Lily de ocho años en ese entonces, le conto lo divertido y agradable que era Lorcan Scarmander. En ese momento, Ginny vio algo más en su mirada, un brillo especial, algo de lo que quizás la pequeña pelirroja no era consciente, pero que su madre conocía por experiencia propia, pues a ella le pasaba lo mismo con Harry. Claro, con la diferencia de que ella no lo conocía en persona, pero era exactamente lo mismo que en ese momento veía en los ojos de su hija y si eso no era prueba suficiente, solo bastaba con oír como hablaba del chico.

Con respecto a Lorcan, sabía que sentía lo mismo, porque cada vez que Lily hablaba, él se perdía en su voz y en su mirada y a veces costaba trabajo hacer que regresara a la realidad.

Y era por todas esas razones que Ginny sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hija y Lorcan estuvieran juntos, de eso no le cabía la menor duda y daba gracias a Merlín porque a diferencia de ella, su pequeña no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo por el chico de sus sueños.

 _(Harry)_

Harry a pesar de que los temas sobre el amor nunca habían sido su fuerte, tampoco tardo mucho tiempo en darse cuenta. Él lo vio en la manera en que su hija sonreía cuando estaba al lado de Lorcan y en los múltiples sonrojos que coloreaban el rostro del joven de un color carmesí; eso sin mencionar que como buen auror, fue el primero en darse cuenta del juego inconsciente de miradas entre los dos.

Harry como todos los padres al principio le molesto un poco pensar que ya tan pronto hubiera llegado el chico que se llevaría a su pequeña, pero por otra parte le daba gusto que fuera él, y eso no solo por el hecho de que fuera el hijo de Luna, sino porque Lorcan era un buen chico y sabía que sería un buen hombre y que sabría hacer feliz a Lily, su pequeña flor.

 _(Albus)_

Albus lo supo casi al mismo tiempo que Ginny, pues afortunadamente heredó la intuición y la perspicacia de su madre y al igual que a ella, solo le basto con ver como su hermanita miraba a aquel chico de ojos azules. Eso y el hecho de que a pesar de que Lorcan y su hermano Lysander eran gemelos, Lily no los trataba igual y no porque ella ignorara a Lysander, sino porque sencillamente con Lorcan tenía una complicidad y una unión que no tenía ni con él ni con James y mucho menos con ninguno de sus primos y que estaba seguro, no tendría con nadie más.

 _(James)_

James por su parte tardo un poco más de tiempo en darse cuenta, ya que al igual que su padre, no era muy perceptivo para las cuestiones del amor y aunque algo sospechaba por la forma en que su hermanita y Lorcan jugaban cuando su familia iba de visita, de no haber sido porque Albus se lo dijo, hubiera creído que eran figuraciones suyas.

Pero una vez que sus dudas se aclararon, todo tuvo sentido para él y ahora entendía porque Lily se enojaba cuando él y Fred le hacían una "pequeña e inocente broma" al chico o porque cuando la pequeña pelirroja quería participar en una travesura que tanto él como Albus consideraban demasiado arriesgada, Lorcan siempre salía en su defensa y decía que ella podía hacerlo porque era capaz, valiente, astuta y no haría que los descubrieran. Palabras que siempre eran seguidas por un beso en la mejilla de parte de Lily y que hacían que ambos se sonrojaran , ella por dárselo y el por recibirlo. Pero siempre estaban tan ocupados evitando verse a los ojos que nunca se daban cuenta.

Al principio, James creía que Lorcan ayudaba a su hermana solo para quedar bien con ella por miedo a que lo hechizara (porque todos saben que cundo Lily se enoja, se convierte en un vendaval de fuego y es igual o más peligrosa que la abuela Molly), pero con el tiempo y gracias a las palabras de Albus, se dio cuenta de que si Lorcan salía en defensa de la pelirroja, no era por que tuviera miedo de terminar hechizado si no la apoyaba, sino porque estaba seguro de lo que decía y en verdad creía que ella era valiente, audaz y que era tan astuta que no sería un problema en sus "misiones." Cosa con la que James estaba completamente de acuerdo, porque Lily a pesar de ser la menor de la familia, era muy intrépida y cuando se lo proponía planeaba unas travesuras épicas que lo hacían sentirse muy orgulloso de ser su hermano.

 _(Hermione)_

Hermione lo supo una noche de Navidad, pues cuando todos estaban reunidos en la mesa comiendo y disfrutando, Fred y James le regalaron a Albus un paquete de tamaño mediano que al abrirlo dejo escapar varios gusanos de su interior que generaron un gran caos en la estancia. Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar y gracias a su destreza en encantamientos con un solo movimiento de su varita se deshizo del problema.

Demás está decir que Ginny les dio la reprimenda de su vida y aunque James ya estaba acostumbrado a los regaños de su madre, no se podía decir lo mismo de Fred quien tenía una cara de espanto que no podía con ella, pues aunque sabía que su tía podía ser una furia pelirroja cuando quería, nunca la había visto tan enojada como en ese momento y lo peor de todo es que aún le faltaba aguantar la "plática amistosa" que indudablemente su madre le tenía reservada para cuando regresaran a su casa.

Albus por su parte, no se lo tomó a mal porque ya sabía que eso era algo normal en James y Fred, de hecho hasta le causaba un poco de gracia, pero no debía demostrarlo si no quería que Ginny lo terminara regañando a él también, por lo que se quedó callado y no volvió a comentar nada sobre el tema.

La conversaciones retomaron su curso y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero mientras todos charlaban alegremente, Hermione vio como Lily se inclinaba todo lo que podía para alcanzar a Lorcan quien estaba sentado enfrente de ella al tiempo que le decía alegremente que tenía un gusano en la cabeza. La castaña vio cómo su sobrina le quitaba el gusano al chico y no le pasó desapercibido el ligero estremecimiento que le produjo a Lorcan el contacto de la mano de Lily. Cuando la pelirroja regreso a su posición original, Hermione observo que el chico estaba cohibido y un poco sonrojado y solo pudo a agradecerle a la chica con un tímido gracias que hizo que su rostro terminara de teñirse de rojo; y Lily tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues aunque sonreía, no era la misma sonrisa alegre y despreocupada que tanto la caracterizaba, más bien era una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida, una sonrisa que no tenía nada que ver con la chica segura y audaz que ella conocía. Y fue en ese momento cuando Hermione lo supo, supo que el sonrojo de Lorcan, así como la sonrisa nerviosa de Lily, solo se podían deber a una razón: se gustaban, se gustaban y mucho, y estaban en la fase en la cual los enamorados se sonrojan y se ponen nerviosos por todo.

Hermione sonrió pues ella había sido testigo de una escena muy parecida hace ya muchos años, cuando en una noche como esa gracias a una broma que los gemelos le hicieron a Ron, Harry termino con un gusano en la cabeza y así como Lily le quito el gusano a Lorcan hace un momento, Ginny se lo quito e igual que Lorcan, Harry estaba sumamente nervioso y la piel se le erizo por completo. El resultado, unos meses después Harry beso a Ginny en medio de la sala común y comenzaron a salir. Razón por la cual la castaña sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se declararan y formalizaran su relación porque el amor es algo que por más que se quiera no se puede ocultar.

 _(Luna)_

Pero si Ginny lo supo en cuanto vio la mirada de su hija, Luna lo supo desde el primer instante, para ser más exactos desde el momento en que los presentaron, pues aunque sabía que nadie le creería (más que Rolf), ella sintió que entre los dos se encendió una chispa desde el momento en que se dieron la mano a modo de saludo y que una energía emanaba de los dos, como si por un instante el ambiente se hubiera electrificado. Eso sin dejar de lado la mirada embobada que tenía su hijo después de haber conocido a la pequeña pelirroja, mirada que le vio muchas veces desde entonces y que sabía no era por culpa de los torposoplos, pues ellos no pueden hacer que la mirada se vuelva así de intensa y porque no decirlo, así de ardiente.

 _(Lysander)_

Lysander al igual que su madre, no necesito de nada más que de ese momento en el que su hermano y Lily se dieron la mano por primera vez para saber que algo mágico y especial sucedió, porque Lorcan era su hermano y aunque muchas veces lo había intentado, nunca podía esconderle nada. No por nada eran gemelos y como todos saben, entre gemelos hay una conexión especial que va más allá de cualquier clase de magia y que puede superar hasta la muerte.

* * *

 **III**

 **Un plan que no puede fallar**

Todos lo sabían, todos sabían desde hace años esa verdad que solo Lily y Lorcan trataban de ignorar, esa verdad que siempre querían esconder en el rincón más profundo y recóndito de sus almas _«_ _por cobardes_ _»_ decía James cada vez que el tema salía a colación en alguna reunión con sus primos y con Lysander para tratar de encontrar la manera de juntar a Lily con Lorcan, justo como la que se celebraba en la Madriguera aquella tarde.

—Es oficial, Lily y Lorcan son unos cobardes.

—James, por favor, lo que pasa es que tienen miedo de ser rechazados— dijo Albus tratando de calmar a su hermano.

—¡Pero Albus!, llevamos siete años esperando a que se declaren y nomás no pasa nada, ya hasta los encerramos en un cuarto y lo único que conseguimos fue que Lily nos hechizara.

—Más bien que los hechizara a ti y a Fred, porque en lo que respecta a Rose, Lucy, Dominique, Louis y yo logramos escondernos, sin mencionar que los demás pudieron esquivar los hechizos sin ningún problema—contesto Albus con una sonrisa burlona.

—Muy gracioso Albus. La próxima vez me esconderé detrás de ti para que Lily te hechice y me cuentes que se siente— contesto el mayor mirando con molestia al chico de ojos verdes.

—Vamos, James no te enojes— le respondió el azabache de forma conciliadora. —Mejor piensa en una idea que logre que por fin Lorcan y Lily estén juntos.

—Albus tiene razón James— dijo Rose.—Tenemos que pensar en algo definitivo. ¿Chicos, alguien tiene alguna propuesta interesante?

Todos se miraban entre sí, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada, hasta que Teddy interrumpió el silencio que se había apoderado de la estancia.

—Pues Vic y yo tenemos una idea mi querida Rosie—dijo al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su novia.

—Vaya, eso sí que es una novedad— comento Fred con un tono burlón. — Con eso de que tú y Victoire solo se la pasan besándose, pensé que ni siquiera estaban poniendo atención a la reunión.

—¡Fred! —exclamo Rose molesta.

—Es la verdad prima, estos dos no hacen otra cosa más que besarse todo el día.

—Tranquilos chicos, no se peleen—exclamo Molly II.— ¿Por qué no mejor escuchamos la propuesta de Teddy y Victoire?

—Gracias Molly. Chicos, escuchen, antes de que les digamos nuestra idea tienen que saber que necesitaremos de mucha ayuda…

* * *

 **IV**

 **Fase uno:**

 **Una tarea muy especial**

Para Lily y Lorcan aquella tarde de Marzo era como cualquier otra, las mismas clases, la misma rutina, el mismo juego de miradas. Todo era igual, pero no por eso era un día aburrido y rutinario, porque aunque tuvieran las mismas clases y el cielo fuera del gris habitual, las miradas que se dirigían siempre decían cosas diferentes y nunca eran iguales a las del día anterior.

Además la clase de Estudios Muggles, que era impartida por el profesor Robinson, el maestro favorito de Lily nunca era aburrida, de hecho era la clase favorita de Lorcan y la preferida de Lily después de Encantamientos, porque podían conocer ese mundo del que tanto hablaban Harry y Hermione, ese mundo donde las personas podían sobrevivir sin magia y creaban cosas maravillosas para compensar su ausencia. Ese mundo que aunque no era mágico, tenía cosas muy interesantes y personajes muy importantes.

Como por ejemplo en la Literatura muggle, el cual por cierto era el tema de aquella clase que a pesar de que no lo sabían, cambiaría sus vidas de una manera inesperada.

—…Como todos ustedes la poesía es un género literario considerado como una manifestación de la belleza o del sentimiento estético por medio de la palabra en verso o en prosa. En la literatura mágica encontramos _"La Luna y otros Poemas"_ , el cual sin duda es el más representativo, escrito por el gran poeta Frederick Evans en 1778 o _"Corazón Embrujado"_ , escrito por la talentosa y muy hermosa Rebecca White en 1969— dijo el profesor Robinson suspirando (y es que para nadie era un secreto que Rebecca White, una de las escritoras contemporáneas más destacadas, era el amor platónico del querido profesor de Estudios Muggles). — Y por supuesto, no podemos dejar de lado _"El caldero Ardiente"_ de Nicholas Turner e incluso _"Enamorada de un Licántropo" y "Una Aurora enamorada"_ , las cuales a pesar de que son novelas de aventura y misterio respectivamente, tienen mucho contenido poético. ¿Alguien puede decirme por qué?

Lorcan fue el primero en levantar la mano.

—Dígame señor Scamander.

—Porque a pesar de que _"Enamorada de un Licántropo"_ de la escritora Agatha Flores es un libro de aventuras, los pensamientos de Aurora con respecto a lo que siente por Andrew son tan intensos y apasionados que solo se pueden comparar con el más triste de los poemas. Y en cuanto a _"Una Aurora Enamorada"_ aunque es una novela de misterio y suspenso, la manera en la que Emily Brown va narrando la historia es hermosa y hechizante, incluso en los momentos más oscuros y enigmáticos de la trama; sin mencionar que la propia historia está escrita en verso, lo cual es algo sorprendente porque todos saben que la poesía es un género complicado y difícil de manejar, ni hablar de contar una historia tan larga en verso. El simple hecho de hacer que las frases rimen y sigan teniendo coherencia ya es algo increíble— Termino Lorcan.

—¡Excelente señor Scamander! ¡Diez puntos para Ravenclaw! Muy bien, tengo que confesar que me ha dejado sumamente impresionado con su respuesta tan profunda y tan consistente. Veo que usted sabe mucho sobre el tema, lo felicito por eso.

—Ah, este, yo, yo… gracias profesor—dijo un Lorcan completamente ruborizado.

—Es la verdad señor Scamander, solamente la verdad.

Lorcan seguía rojo como un tomate y su sonrojo solo aumento cuando Lily lo felicito discretamente.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Lorcan, felicidades— dijo la chica casi en un susurro, solo para que él escuchara, al tiempo que le sonreía demostrándole de esa manera lo orgullosa que se sentía de él

—Yo… gracias Lily—respondió el chico ruborizado a más no poder.

—Como ven la poesía se encuentra muy presente en la literatura mágica y por supuesto los muggles no se quedan atrás, ahí tenemos _"Me gusta cuando callas"_ , de Pablo Neruda, _"Amor constante más allá de la muerte"_ del gran autor Francisco de Quevedo o _"La Rima IV"_ del gran poeta Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer, todas grandes joyas del romanticismo y de la literatura que sin duda convierten a los muggles en verdaderos maestros de la escritura. Y como decía el Señor Scamander hace un momento, la poesía es algo muy hermoso, pero muy difícil de plasmar, no solo porque hay que hacer que las palabras rimen o suenen bien, sino porque un poema debe transmitirnos cosas, debe hacernos vibrar con cada palabra y hacer que nuestras emociones afloren con tan solo leerlo. Cosa que me hizo pensar en una gran idea, quiero que para la próxima clase cada uno me traiga un poema inventado por ustedes— exclamó el profesor Robinson sin amedrentarse ante la reacción de desacuerdo de sus alumnos.

—Vamos chicos quiten esas caras, será divertido, la temática es libre, lo que significa que pueden inspirarse en lo que quieran o en quien quieran—continuó el profesor al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada fugaz a Lily y le guiñaba un ojo a Lorcan quien hizo como que no vio nada.—Además este trabajo tiene un valor de 3 puntos, lo que significa que quien no lo haga, no aprobara la materia ¿de acuerdo?

Un silencio absoluto fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

—Bueno chicos, tienen una semana para escribir su poema, nos vemos el próximo jueves.

Lorcan junto con Lily fueron de los primeros en salir y es que no quería arriesgarse a que el profesor Robinson le aventara otra indirecta y es que ¡Por Merlín! eso no era nada bueno. Porque si él que era su profesor y que en teoría solo convivía con ellos durante las clases ya sospechaba algo entonces ¿qué podía esperar de sus familiares? Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos también lo notaran, sino es que ya lo sabían _«_ _mierda, ¿tan evidente era?_ », pensó Lorcan, porque si Lysander ya lo sabía eso significaba que podía irse despidiendo de los días tranquilos que tanto le gustaban porque su hermanito se encargaría de presionarlo hasta que invitara a salir a Lily..

—Lorcan, ¿estás bien?

—Si Lily, porqué.

—Es que estabas muy distraído, como en otro mundo, sabes.

—Ah, no Lily, estoy bien no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro'

—Seguro, estoy bien. Lo que pasa es que estaba pensando en la tarea que nos dejó el profesor Robinson. Está muy difícil la verdad

—Si está muy difícil, yo ni siquiera tengo la menor idea de que escribiré— contestó riendo la chica. — Pero a ti ¿Por qué te preocupa? Si a ti se te da muy bien eso de escribir.

—Tampoco es para tanto Lily.

—Lorcan por favor no te menosprecies, si a mi mejor que a nadie me consta que has escrito cosas muy hermosas.

El chico se sonrojo ante el comentario de la pelirroja y no pudo contestarle más que con un nervioso _«_ _gracias_ ».

—Bueno tengo que irme, la clase de Runas ya va empezar y Mary ya me debe de estar esperando, nos vemos al rato— dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos Lily.

Y mientras ella se alejaba por el pasillo dando saltitos al caminar, Lorcan pensaba en lo linda y hermosa que era aquella chica. Porque así era Lily Luna Potter, hermosa y gentil, alegre y espontánea, cándida y especial, era la chica más maravillosa que había visto y sabía que no era el único que lo había notado porque Scorpius Malfoy no dejaba de perseguir a Lily con la mirada y aunque ella solo lo veía como un amigo, eso no aminoraba los celos que carcomían a Lorcan cuando él estaba cerca. Porque si Lily veía a Scorpius como un amigo ¿no podría ser que lo viera a él de la misma manera, solo como un amigo? _«_ _Mierda, ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?_ ».

* * *

 **V**

 **Fase dos:**

 **Plática entre hermanos**

Los días pasaron volando y a diferencia de lo que la pelirroja creía, Lorcan aún no había escrito nada para el jueves, en parte porque no había podido por falta de tiempo y en parte porque lo único que lo inspiraba era esa chica pelirroja, de ojos castaños y mirada traviesa que correteaba por su mente cada noche a la hora de dormir.

—¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así Lorcan?

Lorcan volteo y vio a u chico que era casi idéntico a él, excepto en los ojos, los cuales eran de un intenso color verde oscuro.

—¿Ah, Lysander, cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? No te sentí llegar.

—No tienes ni que decirlo hermanito, si llevo aquí como diez minutos y tú como si nada, viendo hacía la inmensidad, sin percatarte de mi presencia.

—Lo siento, es que estaba un poco distraído, ya sabes los torposoplos pueden confundirte un poco de vez en cuando.

—¿Un poco?, pero si estabas completamente ido Lorcan, ni siquiera me oíste cuando te salude. Vaya, nunca pensé que Lily y los torposoplos pudieran afectarte tanto. —termino de decir el ojiverde con una sonrisa pícara pintada en su rostro.

—¿Lily?¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Vamos, si tú sabes mejor que nadie de lo que te estoy hablando.

—Pues la verdad es que no lo sé— Contesto un poco alarmado por la mirada de su hermano y por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Lorcan por favor, no tienes que seguir fingiendo, yo ya sé cuál es tu secreto.

—¿Secreto? ¿De qué secreto me estás hablando?

—Que te gusta Lily Potter.

—¡Qué! ¡Lysander qué diablos estás diciendo! —pregunto Lorcan completamente asustado al verse descubierto.

—Solo digo la verdad, sé que Lily ye gusta y por lo que veo te tiene bastante sorbido el seso hermanito.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías!, Lily es solo mi amiga.

—Si claro, y si solo son amigos ¿entonces por qué te molesta tanto que Scorpius Malfoy se le acerque eh?

—¡Yo no estoy celoso!

—Nunca dije eso. Lo único que dije es que ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Lo dicho, esa chica te afecta más de lo que yo creía—respondió con una sonrisa triunfante.

Lorcan sabía que la había regado con su respuesta, porque sin darse cuenta había terminado de descubrirse ante su hermano.

—¡Ya cállate Lysander! ¡Solo me haces decir cosas sin sentido!

—Tú sabes que no son cosas sin sentido y no me voy a callar hasta que aceptes la verdad.

—¿Cuál verdad? —respondió Lorcan en un intento desesperado por seguir fingiendo.

—Que estás loquito por Lily y que siempre ha sido así.

Lorcan no pudo evitar sonrojarse violentamente ante el comentario de su hermano.

—Te pusiste rojo.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que sí y eso solo puede ser porque tengo razón ¿verdad?

El chico aunque quería contestarle a su hermano, no sabía que decirle.

—Este, yo, yo…

—Vamos Lorcan, soy tu hermano mayor, puedes confiar en mí.

—Solo eres mayor que yo por diez minutos—contesto el ojiazul tratando de desviar la conversación a otra parte.

—Pero diez minutos, son diez minutos y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, así que no intentes cambiarme el tema. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Aceptas que Lily Potter es la chica de tus sueños? —termino de decir divertido.

Lorcan se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía caso seguir fingiendo porque Lysander ya había dicho en voz alta lo qué el por tanto tiempo intento callar y sabía que por más mentiras que le inventara no podría engañarlo. Además Lysander era su gemelo y a pesar de que siempre había sido igual de bromista que el hermano de Lily, sabía que él no le diría a nadie su secreto, sin mencionar que aunque Lysander era muy disperso y parlanchín siempre lo había escuchado y apoyado como nadie.

—De acuerdo, lo admito, me gusta Lily, siempre me ha gustado, desde la primera vez que la vi.

—¡Lo sabía! Lo ves, no era tan difícil, solo era cuestión de decirlo. Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es ir y decírselo a Lily.

—¡Qué! ¿Estás loco? Ella no debe saberlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

—Esa no es una respuesta . Dime ¿por qué Lily no puede saberlo?

—Porque tengo miedo de que me rechace y que eso haga que nuestra amistad se arruine.

—Pero Lorcan ¿Por qué crees que ella te rechazaría?

—Porque Lily tiene muchos pretendientes detrás de ella todos más carismáticos y mucho más divertidos que yo y teniendo tantas opciones es improbable que ella se fije en mí que soy precisamente lo opuesto.

—Pero tú también tienes muchas cualidades, eres inteligente, eres sensible, escribes como nadie y sobre todo tienes un gran corazón, además no eres tan feo— terminó de decir con ese tono de broma que tanto lo caracterizaba.

A Lorcan nunca se le hubiera ocurrido imaginar que Lysander pensara todas esas cosas sobre él y mucho menos que lo escucharía de su boca alguna vez; y agradecía a Merlín por haber confiado en él.

—Gracias Lysander—contesto sonriendo.

—Solo estoy diciendo la verdad hermanito y quieres que te diga otra cosa, en el fondo siempre he querido ser más como tú.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Lorcan completamente sorprendido ante tal revelación.

—De verdad, porque sabes, siempre he querido ser igual de reflexivo que tú, quisiera poder entender a las chicas como tú lo haces y sobre todo, siempre he deseado poder escribir como tú.

El ojiazul no podía creer todo lo que su hermano le acababa de decir, pues siendo honesto, siempre creyó que a Lysander le molestaba su actitud por lo general tan tranquila y calmada.

—Qué raro, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, porque en el fondo siempre he deseado ser como tú. Y no me mires así porque es cierto, siempre he querido ser más divertido y más extrovertido, igual que tú. Porque si fuera así, tal vez Lily querría salir conmigo.

—Lorcan, aunque agradezco tus palabras, me preocupa que pienses así.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no entiendo porque crees que Lily no se fijaría en ti.

—Pues porque ella es alegre, divertida, atrevida y sobre todo muy extrovertida y yo soy todo lo contrario.

—¡Pero que tonterías estás diciendo! Está bien, eres callado y a veces un poco reservado, pero yo mejor que nadie sé que tienes tu lado bromista y divertido—dijo el ojiverde mientras le guiñaba un ojo.—¿O es que acaso las bromas que le hemos hecho a papá no cuentan?

Lorcan no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo ante el comentario de Lysander.

—Es cierto, ya me había olvidado de eso.

—Lo ves, no eres tan aburrido como piensas y aunque lo fueras ¿qué pasa con eso de los "polos opuestos, eh? Alguien que ha leído tanto como tú debe de conocer esa regla mejor que nadie.

—¿Entonces, tú crees que Lily y yo…?

—La única forma de averiguarlo es si la invitas a salir.

—¿Y si me rechaza?

—No creo que eso pase.

¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunto Lorcan ligeramente esperanzado.

—Porque yo siempre he visto que a ella le gusta pasar mucho tiempo contigo, disfruta mucho de tu compañía y a diferencia de lo que imaginas, nunca la he visto que se aburra cuando le platicas algo. Sin mencionar que ella adora como escribes.

—Nunca había pensado en eso, pero creo que tienes razón.

—Claro que la tengo y si yo fuera tú me le declararía lo más pronto posible. Antes de que alguien se te adelante y te quiera ganar la partida. Porque como bien lo dijiste hay muchos chicos detrás de bambalinas esperando el momento para atacar.

—Tienes razón Lysander, tengo que decírselo, no puedo permitir que nadie y mucho menos Malfoy me gane la partida.

—¡Esa es la actitud hermanito!

—Pero ¿cómo se lo diré?

—Oh, eso es fácil, vas se lo dices, la besas y ya.

—¡Lysander! Es en serio, ¿Cómo voy a decírselo? No es tan fácil como crees.

—Ay hermanito, te complicas demasiado— exclamó el mayor con tono burlón. —Pues mira si yo fuera tú, le escribiría uno de esos poemas que tan bien te salen en el cual le diría todo lo que siento por ella.

—¡Oh!¡Es una gran idea Lysander! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Ahora mismo me pondré a escribir. Gracias por tu apoyo hermano.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, para eso somos los hermanos ¿no? Además me alegro de que sea Lily, porque no pude pedir una cuñada mejor.

—Merlín te oiga. Bueno ya me tengo que ir, porque no hay tiempo que perder.

—Está ben. Buena suerte Lorcan y mucho ánimo.

—Gracias Lysander.

El ojiverde estaba feliz de ver que su hermano por fin se había decidido a confesarle su amor a la chica que amaba pero justo cuando se disponía a ir a comunicarles a los demás la noticia oyó que Lorcan lo llamaba.

—¡Lysander, espera!

—¿Qué pasa Lorcan?

—Solo aclárame una duda.

—Tú dirás.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

Ante la pregunta de su hermano, Lysander no pudo evitar componer esa sonrisa de medio lado que tan popular lo hacía entre el sexo opuesto.

—Desde siempre, desde que Lily y tú se vieron por primera vez en la casa de Harry.

* * *

 **VI**

 **Fase tres:**

 **El poema**

El jueves llegó y todos estaban nerviosos por la clase de Estudios Muggles porque para nadie era divertido el hecho de tener que leer un poema hecho por ellos mismos delante de sus compañeros, en especial cuando ese poema era una declaración de amor. El único que estaba tranquilo era por supuesto, el profesor Robinson quien estaba ansioso por escuchar las participaciones de sus alumnos.

Uno a uno los alumnos fueron pasando a leer su poema, algunos hablaban sobre la naturaleza, otros hablaban sobre el amor, algunos más sobre la amistad y unos pocos sobre el dolor y el desamor.

La clase estaba por terminar y el único que faltaba por pasar era Lorcan quien estaba tan nervioso que sentía que sus piernas eran de gelatina, así como que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. Sensación que se incrementó cuando su compañera de Ravenclaw, Lisa terminó de leer su poema.

—Excelente composición señorita Bullock, me encanto la forma tan bella en la que hablo sobre la Primavera, cinco puntos para Ravenclaw.

Lisa se dirigió a su asiento y Lorcan sintió su corazón a mil por hora cuando el profesor lo llamó.

—Muy bien, solo falta uno por pasar, Señor Scamander ¿nos haría el favor de compartir su poema con nosotros?

—Claro que si profesor—contesto el chico tratando de mostrar una tranquilidad que para nada sentía.

Cuando se puso enfrente de sus compañeros el terror que sentía hizo que se congelara, pero afortunadamente el profesor Robinson intervino dándole el ánimo que tanto necesitaba para continuar.

—Bueno este es mi poema, espero que les guste, _«_ _sobre todo a ti Lily_ _»_ —pensó Lorcan antes de comenzar a leer.

 ** _L_** _a primera vez que la vi, la recuerdo como si fuera ayer._

 ** _I_** _ntrépida, fue la primera palabra que me dijeron sus ojos castaños,_

 ** _L_** _levaba luz y vida a donde quiera que fuese._

 ** _Y_** _llenaba de color cada rincón por donde pasaba, haciendo que viera la vida de una manera diferente._

 ** _L_** _a vi y supe que nada volvería a ser igual porque en sus ojos oscuros y en su mirada traviesa descubrí el universo._

 ** _U_** _n universo donde abundaban cometas, estrellas_

 ** _N_** _ubes y chispas multicolores por doquier._

 ** _A_** _legres y brillantes como ella._

 _Porque así era ella, porque así sigue siendo, porque ella_

 _Es la_ _ **L**_ _uz más brillante,_

 _la más dulce_ _ **I**_ _lusión,_

 _es la_ _ **L**_ _luvia que refresca en el verano_

 ** _Y_** _que te invita a jugar entre los charcos_

 _. Es la_ _ **L**_ _una que se refleja en el agua cada noche y que_

 ** _U_** _sa a las estrellas como pasadores en su deslumbrante cabello rojo como el fuego._

 _Cual_ _ **N**_ _infa de los bosques encantados que cantan_

 ** _A_** _la orilla del lago bajo el cielo crepuscular._

 _Sí, así es ella, con sus ojos marrones y esa forma de mirar, con su cabello rojo y su sonrisa de hechicera, así es y siempre será la chica que robo mi corazón una tarde de abril, así es_ _ **Lily Luna Potter.**_

Cuando Lorcan terminó de leer, busco la mirada de Lily, tenía miedo, un miedo que no había sentido nunca y al ver que ella no decía nada, pensó que todo había sido en vano y que ahora había perdido a la chica de sus sueños sin siquiera haberla tenido.

—Lily, yo… siento mucho si esto te incomodo, pero es que ya no podía callarlo más. Es algo que he guardado por tanto tiempo que sentía que me quemaba—dijo esperando una respuesta por parte de ella, una respuesta que no llego. —Entiendo que nada volverá a ser como antes y también entenderé que tú no quieras volver a hablarme. Perdóname Lily, perdona mi torpeza lo siento.

Pero si la pelirroja no decía nada, no era porque no le hubiera gustado el poema o porque hubiera rechazado a Lorcan, lo que pasaba es que la había tomado por sorpresa, todo había sido tan repentino que aún no podía creerlo. _«Por_ _Merlín, Lorcan me quiere, me quiere_ ». Pensaba con emoción pero debía demostrarlo porque las últimas palabras del chico no reflejaban nada bueno y sabía que tenía que decirle algo. Más cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase y como si de magia se tratara Lorcan salió corriendo del salón sin darle la oportunidad de hablar.

Lily al ver como se iba se levantó y fue tras de él dejando sus cosas en el salón, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba porque sabía que su amiga Mary las recogería por ella.

Corrió como nunca antes había corrido hasta que visualizo a Lorcan a punto de entrar a su clase de Encantamientos.

—¡Lorcan! —grito ella aliviada por haberlo encontrado.

—¿Lily? —contesto él sorprendido de ver a la pelirroja.

—Necesito, hablar contigo—dijo la chica tratando de recuperar el aliento.

¿Qué pasa?—pregunto sin poder contener esa sensación de esperanza que volvía a sentir con fuerza en su interior.

—Esto es lo que pasa—respondió ella al tiempo que lo atraía hacía su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente.

Lorcan no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que era real, cuando le cayó el veinte de que Lily lo estaba besando, correspondió al beso sin ningún reparo, sin importarles que varias personas estuvieran viendo.

Para los dos el tiempo se detuvo y todo lo que los rodeaba dejo de existir, porque para los dos lo único cierto, lo único real, eran los labios del otro. El beso fue largo e intenso y habría durado mucho más, de no ser porque una voz los interrumpió.

—Vaya, ya era hora, pensábamos que este momento no iba a llegar nunca—dijo Lysander quien venía acompañado de Albus y de todos los primos de Lily (los que estaban aún en Hogwarts claro está)

Fue en ese momento cuando Lily y Lorcan cayeron en la cuenta de que todos sus conocidos vieron el beso tan efusivo que se acababan de dar,( hasta el profesor Robinson estaba ahí) y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al extremo.

—Quien lo diría, el plan de Teddy y Vic funciono a la perfección—dijo Rose.

—Un momento ¿de qué plan están hablando? —Pregunto Lily.

—Este que hizo que por fin ustedes dos estuvieran juntos— contesto Albus.

—¿Entonces ustedes ya lo sabían? —pregunto Lorcan.

—Siempre lo hemos sabido, lo supimos desde antes de que ustedes se dieran cuenta—contesto esta vez Molly.

Si Lily y Lorcan creían que su rubor no podía aumentar más, en ese momento se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban cuando su sonrojo alcanzó niveles insospechados.

—¿Y en qué consistía ese fabuloso plan, si se puede saber? —pregunto Lily quien aunque estaba incomoda con la situación, sentía una curiosidad que sobrepasaba cualquier bochorno que sintiera en ese momento.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí como si estuvieran decidiendo quien contestaría. Por fin, fue Albus quien tomó la palabra

—Pues verán, es una larga historia., pero haciendo un resumen, el plan consistió en hablar con el profesor Robinson, quien por cierto accedió a ayudarnos de muy buena gana, para que les dejara de tarea escribir un poema. Porque como todos sabemos que a Lorcan se le da muy bien escribir, pensamos que escribirte un poema era la mejor forma para declararse.

—¿Entonces usted también lo sabía profesor? —pregunto Lily

—Así es señorita Potter, lo supe desde la primera clase que les di. Solo bastaba con ver las miradas que se dirigían ustedes para darse cuenta.

—Y como dijo Rose hace un momento, el plan salió a la perfección. Cuando Teddy y Vic sepan la buena nueva estarán muy felices—dijo Albus. —Eso si Lorcan, te lo digo de una vez, cuida a mi hermana y hazla feliz, porque si no tendrás que vértelas con James y conmigo ¿entiendes?

—¡Albus!

—Tranquila Lily, Albus solo se preocupa por tu bienestar—contesto Lorcan quien estaba abrazando a la pelirroja para calmarla. —Y tú Albus no te preocupes, yo cuidaré a Lily como a mi propia vida, porque ella es lo más importante para mí.

—Pues eso esperamos—dijo una voz que tomo por sorpresa a Lily.

—¡James!

—¡Hermanita!

La pelirroja fue corriendo hacía donde estaba su hermano mayor para abrazarlo seguida de Lorcan quien se quedó unos cuantos pasos atrás para darles su espacio.

—¡James! Hace tanto que no te veía, te extrañe tanto.

—Yo también te extrañe Lily.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí, cómo entraste?

—Lily,ya sabes que para mí nada es imposible. Además no podía perderme este momento—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

—Pero eso está prohibido.

—Para mí nada está prohibido, eso ya deberías saberlo.

—¿Y qué le piensas decir a Minerva cuando se entere de esto?

—¿Minnie? Oh, por ella no te preocupes, ella ya lo sabe.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso significa que ella también lo sabía?

—Lily, todos lo sabían. Los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta, eran ustedes dos.

Lily volteo a ver a Lorcan para encontrase con su rostro completamente sonrojado otra vez.

—Y es por eso Lorcan, que al igual que Albus, te pido que cuides a Lily, porque ella es nuestro mayor tesoro.

—Así será James, hare muy feliz a Lily, porque ella es todo lo que había soñado—contesto el ojiazul al tiempo que entrelazaba su mano con la de Lily.

Lily se le acerco a Lorcan y le susurro algo en el oído algo que lo hizo estremecer y que por mucho tiempo creyó que solo lo oiría en sus sueños.

—Te amo

Lorcan no pudo resistir el impulso que despertaron en él aquellas dos simples palabras y la abrazó por la cintura para besarla una vez más sin que le importara que sus futuros cuñados estuvieran presentes.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! — exclamó James. —¡Aquí no hagan sus cochinadas!

Asustados, se separaron y aunque Lily quería fulminar a su hermano por haber interrumpido ese momento tan magnifico Lorcan se le acercó y le dijo algo que solo ella pudo escuchar.

—Tranquila Lily, tenemos tiempo de sobra para besarnos y disfrutar juntos.

Lily sonrió abiertamente porque era cierto, tenían mucho tiempo para estar solos y para poder besarse sin que nadie los molestara.

—Tienes razón Lorcan—susurró.—Tenemos toda la vida para amarnos.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Sé que no era exactamente lo que habías pedido, pero por más que lo intente no pude pensar en nada decente que fuera como lo que tú querías. Espero que me perdones por eso Nicole._

 _Dicho esto, lo único que me queda por decirte es que ojala hayas tenido un bonito cumpleaños y que deseo de todo corazón que este fic haya sido un buen regalo._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
